Diario de dos supervivientes
by Mosi Uchiha
Summary: Los muertos se levantaron y los vivos fueron condenados. "Este mundo no perdona, toma todo lo que esta a su alcance" Sasuke pensaba que la humanidad terminaría de extinguirse pronto, era su destino inexorable. Pero aun tan sumido en la oscuridad como lo estaba, encontraría una esperanza. SasuSaku.
1. Desolación

Capítulo 1

La batería de la vagoneta botaba humo negro y apestoso, Sakura había intentado arrancar nuevamente en vano una y otra vez. Agitada, tomó lo que pudo y huyó.

Llevaba horas caminando apresurada por la carretera, ya se había cansado de correr y la mochila que bien podría contener plomo no ayudaba.

Contaba sus pasos, perdió la cuenta muchas veces, siempre volvía a empezar. Evitando a toda costa rememorar las atrocidades que vivió hace tan poco.

Nada, no había nada.

La carretera estaba vacía, pero iba apresurada como si supiera a donde ir. Estaba cansada y adolorida.

Se quedaba sin aliento y se aferraba a la navaja que sostenía, la que le había dado su padre, no podría devolvérsela.

Empezó a llover, el viento soplaba, no tenía donde refugiarse, solo seguía caminando esperando llegar a algún lado. La parte buena era que podía lavarse la sangre seca de sus manos y su rostro.

Pensar que hace sólo unas semanas ella disfrutaba de sus vacaciones cuando vio por primera vez esas noticias raras, todo fue una locura desde entonces. Sucedió muy rápido, el caos, las bombas incendiarias, los resguardos militares que cayeron uno a uno. Solo le quedaba su familia.

Mientras estuvo con ellos creyó que todo iría bien, que tarde o temprano acabaría. Después de todo estaban con los militares, hombres armados hasta los dientes, los más preparados. Los enemigos sólo eran descerebrados andantes, eso se solucionaría pronto... ¡Estúpida! La realidad la golpeo tan rápida e inesperadamente.

Ella atestiguo todo. Un pequeño fallo en la seguridad, destruyó todas sus ilusiones.

Ametralladoras, rifles, tanques disparando sin cesar. Busco a su hermana con su padre entre el alboroto, llegaron tarde.

Un soldado convertido le arranco un pedazo de cuello, murió casi instantáneamente, la pelirosa se quedó petrificada, dejo de escuchar todo el ruido a su alrededor, todo se detuvo, en ese preciso momento vio la realidad.

Era el fin.

Su padre enloquecido por el dolor se abalanzo contra esa cosa, aparecieron otros, ella vio como arrancaban pedazo a pedazo, como la sangre brotaba, como su progenitor intentaba alcanzar su hermana. Aun cuando su madre apareció intentado hacerla reaccionar, ella no salía de su trance. La señora Haruno la defendió y resulto mordida en el proceso. Nunca se perdonaría el haberse quedado ahí como una idiota.

Escaparon en una vagoneta blindada de la armada. Ambas salieron de la ciudad en silencio, ella conducía y nadie decía nada.

Durmieron y avanzaron en ese vehículo sin saber exactamente adonde ir por días, una mañana su madre desapareció. La encontró con un disparo en la cabeza, se había suicidado para evitar ser un peligro.

Esa pizca de esperanza se fue con su madre.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza alejando esos recuerdos, distrajo su mente cantando debilmente cualquier cancion que se le ocurriera. Pensó en esa que su mamá le canto desde la cuna.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy... -Respiro ondo evitando llorar – You make me happy when skies are gray, please don't take my sunshine away

Ni cantando ni con nada podía evitar recordar todo lo ocurrido. Los recuerdos la destruían.

Durmió en la carretera esas noches, temblaba de frío pero el cansancio la obligaba a parar, despertaba y continuaba caminando.

En algunos momentos juraba escuchar la voz de su padre aconsejándola, quitando el dolor que sentía la mataría pronto, él fue su mejor amigo. A veces después de quedarse con la mente en blanco, buscaba a su madre con la mirada. Soñaba con su hermana, cuando despertaba pasaba unos minutos sin saber que era real y que era un sueño.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y lo sabía, ya no le quedaba nada, no entendía porque no se mataba y ya, antes de que otros le dieran una muerte más lenta, más dolorosa. Cobarde. Ella no tenía nada porque vivir, así que sólo seguía su instinto, como cualquier animalito. Era solo un reflejo.

En la carretera se podían encontrar pequeñas comunidades y por fin divisó una. Estaba cubierta de niebla, resultaba tétrico. Su estómago rugió recordándole que no comió en días, en su mochila sólo tenía armas y un mapa. Todo estaba silencioso, era una zona segura, los

Entró a una pequeña casa de adobe, nada. Parece que los que vivían ahí se largaron con sus alimentos. Habían alrededor de 30 casas, algo encontraría.

De repente escucho un llanto, uno de bebé.

El sonido provenía de una casa muy deteriorada.

Tenía miedo pero el instinto le ganó, la casa estaba vacía, al parecer el bebé estaba en el sótano.

"¿Acaso esta sólo? ¿Porque nadie calma su llanto?"

Atravesó la sala de la casa, siguiendo el sonido, entro a la cocina. Había sangre por doquier pero eso no llamó su atención - Estas semanas los días se tiñeron de rojo, estaba acostumbrándose - ¡Latas! Las despensas parecían llenas. ¡Por fin comida!

Siguió tan concentrada en su hallazgo que no noto lo que estaba tras ella.

Alguien gruñia. Reconoció ese sonido de inmediato - Cómo el de un animal pero ella sabía lo que era - Que estúpida fue... Cuando exploraba el viejo poblado pensó que estaba vacío, que no había nada, esas cosas eran ruidosas.

"Por favor no... ¡No!"

Estaba paralizada, no movió un músculo.

La criatura gruñio más molesta y desesperada, Sakura esperaba su destino.

El llanto del bebé, el gruñido, estaba aturdida.

Su padre, su madre y su hermana eran los valientes, los que la sacaron de la ciudad y se la llevaron al campamento militar.

Ellos nunca se paralizaron, ella era diferente.

Esperaba no sufrir demasiado... De todas formas no tenía nada porque vivir.

Quizas pasaron segundos que ella sintió como horas. El gruñido resonaba en su cabeza.

¿Porque nada la tocaba o mordía?

Giro lentamente.

Ahí estaba una niña. O eso parecía a primera vista. El cabello dorado enmarañado, las ropas sucias, y esos ojos... Los característicos de esos mounstros, grises.

Trataba de alcanzarla, la cosa mostraba sus dientes con furia.

Estaba encadenada.

Por un momento pensó que era una simple niña, retrocedió rápidamente. Pudo empezar a llorar, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

"¿Porque una niña?"

Este mundo no perdona, toma todo lo que está a su alcance.

El llanto del bebé la saco de sus pensamientos, bajo por las escaleras.

Busco el interruptor de luz y al iluminar el lugar vio al pequeño bulto envuelto en telas azules.

No paraba de llorar, si seguía así moriría de inanición.

Sostuvo al bebé y la vio detenidamente, era hermosa.

De ojos verdes, idénticos a los de ella, cabello dorado cual rayos de sol y tez blanca, casi nieve. Era una bebé preciosa.

De inmediato algo se encendió en ella.

Un motivo para vivir.

Sentía que ya no tenía nada y que solo sobrevivía por reflejo, pero no. Un rayo de esperanza apareció.

La bebé que en un momento se tranquilizó en sus brazos volvió a llorar.

Busco desesperada comida, leche, pañales.

Sabía que quien sea que abandono al bebé, dejó también sus cosas.

En los siguientes días sintió que su suerte había empezado a cambiar, encontró comida, bebidas, ropa, muchas cosas esculcando las casas.

¡Incluso una camioneta!

Sin llaves, afortunadamente ella sabía encenderla manipulando los cables.

Un truco que le enseño su padre no mucho tiempo atrás. Su madre lo había acusado de ser un delincuente. Que no era necesario saber trucos así. "Nunca se sabe querida..." dijo él, claro su padre le enseño a escondidas luego de eso.

No sabia el nombre de la pequeña, ella la nombro "Sarada" como su hermana mayor.

Pensar en ella la hacia recordar su infancia, todo era tan simple en ese entonces.

Y alguien en quien no pensaba hace tanto apareció de nuevo en sus recuerdos. Su mejor amigo en la niñez.

Se habría sorprendido de saber lo cerca que estaba Sasuke Uchiha en esos momentos.

201...

202...

203...

204 días.

Sasuke no perdía la cuenta desde que el mundo se fue a la mierda. Marco otro día en su calendario.

¿Servía de algo? Claro que no. Dibujar, buscar pilas para su MP3, releer sus libros de medicina quizás tampoco tenía sentido.

El era el único que no dejaba viejos hábitos.

Siempre se necesita un doctor. Sus padres tuvieron razón al recomendarle esa carrera.

Se había graduado el año pasado con honores y muchas propuestas de trabajo. Aunque el siempre quiso ser policía, ahora sabía que tomo la opción correcta.

Sabía manejar armas, defensa personal, era suficiente.

Miro a su alrededor, ahí estaban en su casa de verano. La que solia visitar con Itachi y sus padres en vacaciones.

A las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando huyó de la ciudad se dirigió allá solo, pero se topo con ciertos inconvenientes.

El idiota de Lee tenía la culpa de todo. Cuando se encontraron en la carretera saturada de autos, tuvo que llevárselo.

Luego Rock tuvo enormes gestos de generosidad invitando personas a "Un lugar seguro" "Una hermosa casa de verano espaciosa y lujosa"

Sólo había un problema. ¡Era su casa de verano espaciosa y lujosa! ¡Suya! ¡Todas las toallas y prendas tienen el logo de la familia Uchiha! ¡Pero claro! El idiota invito a desconocidos, muy sospechosos por cierto.

Un hombre que es callado, un amante de los animales... ¡Hasta que! Sin motivos aparentes sale a buscar zombies y los despedaza uno a uno con esa sonrisa sádica.

Bien, puede ir a matarlos, más seguridad ¿Porque no? Pero ese sadismo le hacía pensar que era un asesino en serie.

Luego estaba Kakashi, el viejo que leía porno a todas horas, frente a todo el mundo. Ahora seguro estaría paseándo desvergonzado con su librito. ¿Podría ser un violador o algo así? ¿Cómo saberlo?

No sabia nada de esa bola de inadaptados.

Exceptuando a Karin, a ella la conocía desde hace mucho y era su novia desde el año pasado.

Por supuesto Karin estaba con Lee en esa carretera, son primos. Primos terceros pero cercanos.

La voz de Suigetsu lo saco de sus pensamientos. Lo ignoro olímpicamente, se subió al coche. Su Mercedes Benz.

Esos idiotas invadieron su casa como una plaga, usaban todo y tragaban como cerdos - En especial el marrano de Choji... Chuji, o como se llame - Pero tenían muy claro que SU auto sólo lo tocaba él.

Arrancó y alcanzó a ver por el retrovisor a un emputado Suigetsu.

No pudo evitar curvar media sonrisa mientras lo veía intentando alcanzarlo.

"No, no, hoy no"

Siempre que ese tipo lo buscaba era para que solucione sus pendejadas.

La cañería averiada, la ropa de Karin quemada por la plancha, la cocina incendiandose, el gordo ahogándose... Ya estaba harto.

En el fondo sabía que debía sentirse afortunado, el mundo se fue al demonio y ahí estaba él... En una casi mansión lujosa, con su novia, su amigo -No podia decir "mejor amigo" no se llevaba tan bien con nadie- Y ese pintoresco grupito

Tenían un almacén de comida que aún tardaría en acabarse. Uno del grupo es agronomo, un tal Zetsu, ya había empezado a plantar y hacer planes para el futuro -Era de los que más contribuía al bien común, por no decir el único. Solo el suministro de agua era preocupante.

Sin embargo el no podría sentirse más desgraciado. O eso pensaba.

Ni el optimismo que irradiaba Lee, ni el sexo con Karin, ni nada de lo que hiciera el resto.

Nada lo hacía feliz, todo había cambiado. Esos sólo eran momentos de fingidas risas y casi monotono placer.

Desde que se separo de su familia. Siempre llevaba la foto, esa en la que estaban Fugaku su padre, Mikoto su madre y el hombre al que más admiro en toda su vida... Su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha.

¿Cómo estarían ellos? ¿Algún día vendrían a buscarlo?

Sasuke sabía que no. Cuando todo ocurrió ellos estaban en un tour por Europa. Sasuke empezaba a trabajar en un hospital y decidió quedarse.

El error más grande de su vida.

Lo último que supo de ellos fue que estaban atrapados en un aeropuerto de Noruega. Una última llamada y eso fue todo. No sabia si estaban vivos o muertos.

Jamás lo sabría.

Hace tiempo ya se resigno y acepto la realidad, el mundo no volvería a ser el de antes, un cambio perpetuo. La humanidad terminaría de extinguirse un día quizás no tan lejano.

Término de bajar la colina - Su casa se encontraba en la cima de esta - Una vez en la carretera sólo condujo con un rumbo fijo

No era estúpido, no se alejaría mucho, solo quería explorar un camino que antes le dio curiosidad.

Se sorprendió al ver una de esas cosas. Solo había conducido unos minutos...

Cuando el gigantón tenía sus ataques conducían por horas hasta encontrarlo.

Esas cosas se estaban acercando cada vez más. Se les acabo la comida en la ciudad.

Estaba ocupado observando a la criatura que no vio cuando colisionó contra otro zombie - Las llantas rechinaron mientras el intentaba recuperar el control - El cadáver estaba pegado a la ventana frontal, tapandole toda la vista del panorama.

Freno en seco.

La cosa rodo hasta el suelo, el arrancó de nuevo y lo atropello.

Mierda...

Tendría que lavar la sangre y los restos de carne putrefacta al volver, la ventana tenía una rajadura. Eso ya no tenía remedio.

Tomó el camino que tanta curiosidad le había dado antes y manejo unos cuantos minutos.

Llegó a una pequeña comunidad, no habían muchas casas. La neblina no le dejaba observar bien pero parecía desolada. No había nadie ahí.

Lo del avance cada vez más cercano, a su casa de los cadáveres lo preocupo de repente. Aun no estaba listo para dejar ese lugar ¿A donde ir de todas formas?

Ese Sai... Escucho que era arquitecto, quizás podrían empezar un proyecto para la construcción de un muro, algo debía ocurrirseles.

La invasión de esas cosas era inminente, para cuando pasará debían estar preparados.

La neblina cada vez ofuscaba más su vista, era un mal día para salir a conducir.

Se dispuso a volver cuando vio un grupo de personas... ¿U otras cosas? Estaban a unos metros pero la neblina no dejaba ver nada claro.

Abrió un poco la ventanilla y casi de inmediato una mano blanca intento meterse. Escucho fuertes gruñidos, de diferentes direcciones, estaban por doquier.

Mientras miraba al grupo en la niebla - De los cuales provenía una parte de los gruñidos - No vio que tres cadáveres reanimados lo rodeaban.

La neblina era muy espesa pero cálculo que al menos diez de esas cosas lo tenían acorralado.

Movían su auto y golpeaban las ventanas, trataban de alcanzarlo con sus mordidas y esa mano pálida aún intentaba aventurarse dentro del coche.

Se maldijo interiormente por estar tan despistado este día.

Arrancaba e intentaba avanzar pero apenas aceleró de golpe casi se fue de cara contra la ventana.

Estaba claro que uno o dos de esos cadáveres se atascaron en las ruedas.

Con un libro empujó a la mano que lo seguía fastidiando y por fin cerró la ventanilla, ahora estaba más silencioso.

Debía pensar en algo y rápido.

Casi se vuelve sordo cuando escucho fuertes disparos. Uno a uno, los cadáveres que se pegaron como chicle a sus ventanas caían.

Paso un rato de total silencio cuando de repente apareció un rostro por la ventanilla.

Aun con la neblina distinguió su sonrisa.

La persona decía algo, pero el ambiente cerrado de su auto evitaba que oyera con claridad.

"¿Te perdiste imbécil?" Creyó escuchar.


	2. Okinawa

¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios Luna, Hana, Daurielle, Bonnibelle y Guest. Ustedes me animan a continuar publicando, hace poco termine de escribir este fanfic y lo ire subiendo mientras afino algunos detalles.

Respondiendo a una duda, si habrá lemmon. Pero calma tus hormonas por ahora Guest jajaja aún falta para eso.

Dos cosas que deben saber de mí, amo las películas de zombies, aunque me desagradan sus finales y adoro el SasuSaku hasta la medula.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo II

Sakura sólo tenía once años en ese tiempo, sus padres tenían graves problemas financieros.

Una época muy dura para todos, tuvieron que cambiarla de escuela y su hermana Sarada empezó a vender una variedad de masitas, tocando puerta por puerta.

Sus padres en trabajos mediocres y temporales se pasaban el día entero fuera de casa, al igual que Sarada.

Ella estaba sola.

En su nuevo colegio era odiada por las niñas, quizás por su aspecto de niña rica - Aunque era todo lo contrario - era reacia con los niños inconscientemente.

Antes solía ser muy activa y habladora con todos, pero la llegada a ese nuevo colegio la cambio.

Víctima de constantes burlas lloraba todo el tiempo. Tan sola.

-Mami ¿Hay más hamburguesas? - Estaban cenando, ella devoró hambrienta.

-Lo siento Sakura pero no - Apenas tenían dinero para comer la señora se volvió muy racional con la comida - Lava todo cuando acabes Sarada, luego a la cama

Los señores Haruno se fueron a dormir, y su hermana de inmediato deslizó su última hamburguesa en el plato de Sakura.

¡Sarada! Gracias - La pequeña estaba muy feliz, su hermana siempre le invitaba lo que ella "ya no quería"

¿Cómo te va en el colegio? - Sakura comió todo rápidamente.

Bien, me divierto mucho - Intento darle su mejor sonrisa.

Ya veo - A ella no la engañaba.

Sarada saco un folleto de su cartera - Ya entrarás a vacaciones de invierno ¿Verdad hermanita?

¡Si!

En parte Sakura estaba feliz por alejarse un rato de esa horrible escuela. Por otro lado, estaría muy sola.

Verás, escuché de un campamento para niños de tu edad, dura todo el verano - Le alcanzó el folleto

Sakura lo vio curiosa, se mostraban fotos de niños en noches de fogatas, excursiones, juegos recreativos y hermosas cabañas.

Parece un lugar muy costoso hermana... -Todos ahí tenían pinta de niños ricos.

Si quieres ir, tengo un poco de dinerito ahorrado, no es tan costoso como piensas -La verdad Sarada había ahorrado desde el año pasado, no le gustaba ver a su hermana tan sola todo el tiempo, sabía que no tenía amigos y la casa vacía era algo tétrica. No le gustaba ese ambiente para su hermana pequeña.

¿En serio? -Ahora estaba muy ilusionada - ¿Estas segura hermana?

Por supuesto, ya averigue todo, así que decídete rápido porque los cupos se agotan - Todo valía la pena al verla tan feliz, ya había hablado con sus padres y ellos no se opusieron, era su dinero y ella decidía que hacer con el. Aunque a su madre le escandalizara el precio al principio.

¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias Sarada! -La abrazo más feliz que nunca.

Tal vez ese invierno sería interesante.

Un par de semanas después Sakura estaba en la estación de buses, pronto llegaría ahí el que la llevaría al campamento, atravesaria el país entero, sus padres no pudieron ir a despedirla pero temprano su madre alistó toda su valija. Era muy pesada.

Su hermana la tomaba de la mano, algo preocupada, después de todo estar lejos de su hermanita la ponía ansiosa.

¡Ahí está! - Los buses eran muy fáciles de reconocer, tenian escrito "Campamento konoha" Eran cinco y al parecer vendrían más.

Llamaron lista y pronto Sakura estaba asomándose por la ventana de uno, se despidió de Sarada, ni un solo instante borro su sonrisa.

La niña que le tocó a lado no era muy amigable pero eso no le importó, estaba muy emocionada.

Era una fila de siete buses en total, más tarde Sakura noto que una vagoneta negra les seguía el paso.

Pasaron algunas horas de viaje, estaban al sur de Japón, en las montañas heladas, el frío era tremendo.

Trrr T-t Ojala lle-lleguemos... pronto - Por fin hablo su compañera de viaje, era muy friolenta y no paraba de titiritar

Estoy segura de que falta poco - Sakura le sonrió, a ella le gustaba el frío, cuando era mas pequeña vivía en Osaka, una de las ciudades más frías del país.

La niña rubia le devolvió la sonrisa. Sintieron una turbulencia, hubo mucho escándalo. Era solo una llanta pinchada.

Horas mas tarde seguían varados en el mismo lugar, los otros buses se habían marchado. La vagoneta negra se quedo junto al bus ¿Quien estaría ahí?

Todos los niños estaban asustados, menos Sakura, vio salir al chófer y quiso ir a investigar.

¿O-oye q-q-que h-haces? - La niña que ahora sabía se llamaba Temari la sujeto del brazo

Quiero ver que hacen -Sakura se apresuró a avanzar, desde la puerta del bus vio a tres hombres hablando con uno que parecía confundido.

El lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, buscó cual llanta estaría pinchada pero los hombres le gritaron.

¿Que haces aquí niña? ¡Sube al bus! -Los tres hombres parecían molestos, el cuarto seguía mirando confundido

¡Oye niña! Te congelarás ¡Sube! -Los tres empezaron a gritarle pero por los fuertes vientos ella no los escuchaba claramente.

Se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

¿Cual llanta esta pinchada? -Ahora todos la miraban confundidos.

¿Que? ¡Sube al bus! - Dijeron al unísono.

Pero sólo quiero saber eso- Los hombres empezaban a desesperarse

El que antes estaba confundido comenzó a reír y dijo algunas palabras que nadie entendía... A parte de Sakura.

¿Usted habla Okinawa? -Le pregunto al hombre en ese idioma nativo.

Jajaja Si niña, hace un rato estos hombres tratan de decirme algo pero no los comprendo -El hombre no estaba sorprendido porque la niña hablará su idioma, su aspecto era el de una sureña.

En cambio los otros tres no podían creer que la pequeña se comunicara tan fácilmente con ese hombre.

Sakura hablaba con el hombre llamado Naoki sobre de donde provenía y otras trivialidades.

Hey niña ¿Tu entiendes a este hombre? -Preguntó uno de los tres.

Sakura los vio y se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona más ahí. Un niño, de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca. La miraba serio y por un momento ella se abrumo, era el niño más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Enrojecio ¿De donde salió ese niño? ¿Acaso estaba en la vagoneta?

Niña -Volvió a insistir el hombre

Eh... Emm si... -Seguía algo deslumbrada por la repentina aparición del niño - El habla Okinawa- Se reincorporo

Su madre hablaba ese idioma nativo, aunque Sakura no sabia escribirlo, lo entendía y hablaba con fluidez.

¡Perfecto! Por favor ayúdanos -Sakura presto total atención.

Los hombres querían saber donde había un poblado cerca, o alguien que los ayude. Por suerte la comunidad del hombre no estaba lejos. Usándola a ella de traductora el hombre los guió. Naoki tenía un amigo mecánico, ya había pasado la media noche pero lograron que los ayudará. Un par de horas después el mecánico estaba cambiando la rueda y les vendió otra de repuesto.

Niña ¿Cual es tu nombre por cierto? -Eran amable, ahí estaban los tres hombres aliviados, luego de horas en ese frio por fin llegarian al campamento. El niño permanecía con su semblante serio.

Sakura señor -Seguía algo nerviosa.

Suponiendo que ya no la necesitaban quiso subir al bus.

Espera -La detuvo uno de los hombres- Me llamo Obito Uchiha, soy el dueño del campamento. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Sakura ¿No quisieras acompañarnos el resto del viaje? Tenemos un sitio extra

Los otros, Itachi y Shusui también se presentaron, invitándola a su vagoneta.

¿No vas a presentarte? -Se dirigio Itachi al niño, lo pregunto en un idioma que no reconoció.

Soy Uchiha Sasuke -Por el acento Sakura supo que no era de Japón. Se sonrojo de nuevo.

Mu-mucho gusto -respondió.

El bus encendió, le pagaron al mecánico, agradecieron a Naoki y Sakura se subió a la vagoneta con los Uchihas.

Itachi conducía, atrás iban Obito, Shusui y una mujer muy amable que se presentó como Mikoto. En el asiento del copiloto iban Sasuke y Sakura, no estaban incómodos porque el lugar era amplio.

Sakura seguía nerviosa pero sentía curiosidad por el niño de su lado, quería hablar con él.

Saco una bolsita de galletas y las sostuvo entre sus manos.

¿Quieres galletas? -Le pregunto a Sasuke, pero el solo la miro sin responder.

Jeje... Mi hermano no habla japonés Sakura -Respondió Itachi- Tampoco le interesa porque solo esta de vacaciones - Rodo los ojos

Oh... -Eso sí sería un problema, no sabia ni una palabra en ese idioma tan raro, no podría comunicarse con él.

Durante la siguiente hora los adultos le preguntaban cosas y ella respondía jovial, siempre era mas sociable con adultos. Rieron y pasaron un buen rato. Sasuke sólo se mantenía en silencio.

Algo cansados decidieron tomar una siesta antes de continuar el viaje, pronto todos quedaron profundamente dormidos. Todos menos Sasuke, que aunque trataba de evitarlo temblaba de frío. Sus titiriteos despertaron a Sakura.

Ella no sentía tanto frío, estaba acostumbrada a ese clima. Se saco la chamarra y sin preguntar lo cubrió.

El la miro dudoso un momento pero luego se cubrió más y le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento.

Ambos habían perdido el sueño.

Miraban la luna llena, Sakura quería hablar con el pero no sabia como.

Månen -Sasuke señaló a la luna mirándola. Esto la sorprendió.

Luna - Señaló Sakura.

¿Lu-na? -Sakura asintió

Fjell -Está vez señaló a la montaña cubierta de nieve

Montaña -Señaló Sakura

Jente- La señaló

Niña- dijo Sakura. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente -Corazón- tocó su pecho

Hjerte-Sakura no pudo sostener la mirada que le dedicaba el niño.

Así pasaron el resto de la noche y parte de la madrugada. Señalando todo lo que había a su alrededor, comunicándose a su manera e intercambiando palabras.

Mikoto había despertado en medio de su extraña conversación. Al verlos así se enternecio. Tuvo un buen presentimiento.

Mei Uzumaki era la madre de Karin, amiga cercana de la familia Uchiha y trabajaba en el campamento de ese año.

Desde el nacimiento de su pequeña y del menor de los Uchiha supo que ellos debían ser pareja un día.

Sin embargo lo que veía no la alentaba, todas las niñas querían tomarse fotos con Sasuke, también su pequeña. El accedió a regañadienses.

Se tomó fotos con cada niña pero solo rodeo con el brazo a una. Una niña pelirosa que para el colmo no pidió ninguna fotografía.

-No me agrada esa niña mamá- Claro que estaba celosa, como todas - Es una mosquita muerta.

-Se mas respetuosa hija, la niña no te hizo nada.

No tenía porque preocuparse, el niño era algo asocial y además sólo estaría acá por vacaciones.

La única niña del campamento a la que vería después de esto seria Karin, Mikoto era su mejor amiga desde siempre y sus pequeños se encontrarían cada año.

Uno de los deseos más grandes de Mei era el ver a su hija un día casada con Sasuke Uchiha. Un poco retorcido pensar en ello cuando eran sólo unas inocentes criaturas a las que les faltaba mucho por vivir.

Ella no lo sabía pero todo ese anhelo se debía únicamente a que estuvo enamorada toda su vida de Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre que fue su amigo desde antes de conocer a Mikoto.

Ella los había presentado de casualidad sin esperarse que estos se enamorarán a primera vista.

En su subconsciente pensaba en ella como Karin, en Fugaku como Sasuke. Su amor jamás correspondido...

Quería verlo de alguna manera convertirse en realidad algún día.

Por eso Sakura sería un dolor de cabeza para la señora, algo que la niña nunca supo.

Después de esa noche en la que sintió una extraña conexión con Sasuke, la pelirosa lo vio muy pocas veces durante el campamento.

Dividieron a las niñas de los niños, conoció amigas y disfruto como nunca, pero siempre lo buscaba con la mirada.

Las vacaciones pasaron volando, regreso a casa con energías renovadas.

Sakura se encontró pensando en Sasuke en varias ocasiones, se sentía confundida, no sabia porque tanto interés en ese niño, ni porque se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en él.

Un día mientras se dirigía saltando a la escuela vio a Sasuke Uchiha en la entrada de esta.

Su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora.

Parecía que el buscaba algo, miraba tranquilamente de un lado al otro hasta que se paró a observarla.

Sakura no lo adivino pero él había estado buscandola.

\- Sa-Sasuke ho-hola - Se acercó y no supo que hacer

Sasuke curvo media sonrisa y el corazón de Sakura paso de acelerado a estático.

Sono la campana.

La miro sin saber cómo o que decirle, pues no hablaba su idioma. Esos días andaba inexplicablemente al pendiente de las conversaciones entre Itachi y sus padres cuando mencionaban a la niña. Pasaron muy poco tiempo juntos y no podía decir que era su amiga pero aunque jamás lo admitiera algún tipo de curiosidad lo invadía. Quería conocerla.

Entre los dos hubo una conexión. Él solía fastidiarse con el comportamiento de las niñas, sabía que esta también era escandalosa y quería ver cuando se hartaba de su presencia. O esa era su idea.

La mota rosa aparecía de la nada en sus pensamientos, lo cual era molesto.

Un día antes su madre y su hermano hablaron sobre la niña que los había salvado de un apuro. Y algo llamó su atención.

Su madre sabía donde estudiaba esa niña.

Sakura les contó un poco sobre su vida -Muy poco- Nombro su colegio en medio de esa conversación.

¿Porque estas aquí? - Le pregunto Sakura pero obviamente el Uchiha no entendió nada.

Ella ni en sus más locos sueños habría tan siquiera imaginado que Sasuke sintió un cosquilleo de emoción al finalmente saber donde podía encontrarla, que se había levantado temprano y le había pedido al chófer de la familia ir al "Colegio de la hoja" sin decirle a nadie.

¡Dos minutos! - Grito el regente de la escuela, en dos minutos cerraría la puerta.

Debo irme - El no entendio nada.

Cuando empezó a caminar la sujeto del brazo.

¿Sasuke-Kun? - Si seguía así su corazón explotaría.

El sabía que debía soltarla pero quería decirle "Nos vemos a la salida" o algo así, de nuevo las diferencias culturales hacían un tipo de muro entre los dos.

Debo irme Sasuke-Kun -Acababa de recordarlo pero tenia un examen importante, se habría quedado si el se lo pedía aún así pero no entendía que quería él.

Sasuke se señaló y la señaló a ella, luego señaló a la banca, esperando que entendiera.

Sakura quiso ir a sentarse allá pero el Uchiha la soltó y la empujó levemente hacia la puerta de su colegio.

Eso sí la confundió.

Sakura ¿Que haces? ¡Tenemos examen! -Apareció Naruto y la arrastró adentro.

Ella miraba al Uchiha esperando que la llamará y así tener un buen motivo para zafarse del estúpido de Naruto y faltarse al examen.

Bueno, ella había estudiado arduamente matemáticas para está prueba pero por otro lado ¿Cuando volvería a verlo? Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron pues el niño sólo se mantuvo quieto y serio.

Paso el dia pensando en él e ideando cientos de planes para escaquearse de las clases y correr a encontrarlo.

Si, si. Ella sabía que Sasuke era practicamente un desconocido. Aun así quería verlo, saber más de él.

¿Acaso estaba enamorada?

No es que se interesará por los niños antes, tampoco lo conocía bien. Un sentimiento puro crecía en ella.

Un "me gusta" no era suficiente.

Salió desanimada de clases, pensaba en lo lejos que estaría Sasuke, luego dirigió su mirada a las bancas y ahí estaba él.

No lo admitiría, solo su chófer sabía que había esperado por cuatro horas a la niña.

Al día siguiente Mei Uzumaki recibió una llamada de Mikoto. La cito en una cafeteria para verse, pero sabíendo lo que pasaría habría inventado alguna excusa para no ir.

Te contrato como traductora -Mikoto parecía peculiarmente contenta.

¿Traductora? ¿Fugaku me necesita para hablar con los coreanos de nuevo? -Ella estudio cinco idiomas diferentes, que dominaba con fluidez.

En realidad te necesito para mi hijo Sasuke -Mikoto empezó a contar emocionada la historia.

El día anterior, su pequeño hijo desapareció toda la mañana -Nadie se preocupo ya que el solía ir a explorar la ciudad- Pero regreso en la tarde con una niña.

Y no cualquier niña, era la pequeña pelirosa que tanto le había agradado a Mikoto. Se quedó para almorzar. Según Sakura no había problema pues de todas maneras pasaba sola toda la tarde y ella se cocinaba.

Fue un "almuerzo adorable" todos en la mesa -Menos Sakura- Sabían porque Sasuke la trajo.

A él le interesaba, eso era nuevo pues no mostraba interés por nadie antes.

Mikoto noto que a su hijo le molestaba ser el único que no podía conversar con ella. Itachi sirvió como traductor un par de horas pero luego fue a la empresa con Fugaku.

Los niños se agradan -Mikoto bebió otro sorbo de café mientras continuaba su relato - Pero esa incapacidad para comunicarse puede ser un problema.

¿Pero tu hijo no estaba aquí sólo por vacaciones? -Mikoto estaba tan contenta que no noto la molestia de su amiga.

Claro, pero las vacaciones en Estados Unidos son hasta el siguiente mes -Aún así el tiempo pasaba volando.

Pero igual es muy poco tiempo ¿Porque te emocionas tanto? -Mei no lo entendía.

Verás, mi hijo no es del tipo que se encariña con los demás, ni mucho menos tan pronto -Saco una fotografía de su cartera- Se parece a Fugaku, conmigo fue diferente. Al igual que Sasuke es diferente con la pequeña Sakura. Solo quiero apoyarlo.

Le alcanzó la fotografía, ahí estaban los niños de los que su amiga no paraba de hablar. Esa foto la habían tomado ayer.

Es una niña linda -Dijo algo desganada.

Bastante linda. Mi hijo tiene buenos gustos. Por eso ayudame Mei, te pagare por hora ¿Qué tal? -Levantó el pulgar.

¿Por hora? ¿Para las citas de estos niños? -Esto sí sería tedioso, pero tratándose de su amiga no tenía opción.

Karin no había llamado la atención de Sasuke, y eso le dolía más de lo que debería.

Cuando fue con el menor de los Uchihas al colegio de la pelirosa, observó, como la mirada de este cambiaba al ver a la niña. No le gustaba, en absoluto, pero supo que Mikoto tenía razón.


	3. Nos veremos pronto

Capítulo III

Aquel mes ya hace tantos años fue el mejor de sus vidas.

Sasuke pasaba por Sakura cada día al colegio, la señora Mei traducía todo lo que querían decirse.

Se hicieron grandes amigos. Recorrían toda la ciudad, se daban clases para aprender el idioma del otro, construían castillos de arena y nadaban en la playa, o simplemente se sentaban en la terraza y bebían café.

Nadie había visto reír tantas veces en un día al menor de los Uchihas, Sasuke siempre le jugaba bromas -Para todos era raro incluir "Sasuke" y "bromas" en la misma oración.

Acercaba su rostro al de ella en momentos, sus labios quedaban a milímetros. Entonces el se apartaba riendo.

Esa era la broma más recurrente, y la que siempre le funcionaba. La pobre Sakura moría de vergüenza.

Los días fueron como un parpadeo, el final del mes ya había llegado.

Sakura fue al aeropuerto a despedirse de él, Sasuke le regaló un Wolkie-Tolkie, él tenía otro. Por supuesto no podrían comunicarse con ellos.

Habían jugado a los policías usándolos algunos tardes. Sasuke no era cursi, no sabia que regalarle pero quería que ella tuviera algo que la hiciera pensar en el.

No sabia que ella lo recordaba siempre sin necesidad de un objeto.

Después de su partida Sakura por fin pudo llorar luego de aguantar toda esa tarde.

Siempre mantenía encendido su Wolkie-Tolkie.

Le llegaban cartas cada semana, la señora Mei se las traía. Aunque la mujer le sonreía a Sakura le daba algo de miedo. Pensó que era muy amable pero ¿Una mala vibra?

Mikoto se lo pidió de favor y Mei tuvo que acceder aunque no acepto el dinero.

Mei le leía notoriamente sorprendida las cartas, por su contenido.

En ellas Sasuke le contaba que estaba tomando clases de japonés después del colegio.

Estaba ahorrando para su viaje pues su padre le dio esa condición. Su hermano dirigia una de las empresas de Japón, pero el mayor de los Uchihas iba a visitarlos, no al revés. Iría sólo y se quedaría con su Itachi ese tiempo.

Todo era por ella, aunque claro no lo expresaba así en las cartas. Sakura no veía lo evidente. Sasuke aprendía un idioma que no le gustaba, ahorraba, por verla de nuevo.

Para incrementar su ahorro repartía periódicos, Fugaku no se la ponía fácil.

"Volveré como una bala en agosto, espero tu respuesta Sakura" -Término de leer Mei.

Sakura de inmediato busco lápiz y papel, empezó a escribir la carta muy feliz. Los días que recibía cartas del Uchiha eran sus días favoritos.

En otras cartas recibía fotos, de la familia Uchiha en su jardín, de la escuela de Sasuke entre otras.

Y una que en especial la hizo feliz -Una que Itachi tomó y metió al sobre sin que su hermano lo notará. La de Sasuke en su cuarto con su mesa de noche a lado, ahí estaba la primera foto que se tomaron Sasuke y Sakura. Bien enmarcada.

En una ocasión Sasuke le envío un libro grande y grueso, que la pequeña apenas cargaba. "El esplendor de Noruega" mostraba los lugares turísticos del país, todo escrito en Noruego, Sakura deseaba aprender el idioma por él, quería visitarlo un día y ver todos esos lugares.

Mei término por fastidiarse de la situación, ella quería al Uchiha para su hija. No para esa niña pobretona.

Una mañana el Wolkie-Tolkie de Sakura empezó a captar una señal, ella se levantó en un segundo de la cama.

¿Ya despertaste Sa-ku-ra? -La voz de Sasuke

Sakura salió de un salto de la cama, casi tropezando cogio el aparato.

Luego de medio año por fin regreso como había prometido, estas vacaciones durarían dos semanas.

Ahora el podía hablar japonés, no fluidamente pero lo suficiente como para prescindir de Mei. Era increíble lo mucho que había progresado, Sakura sabía que él era muy inteligente, que incluso salto cursos en su colegio.

El primer día hablaron como nunca antes. La pelirosa nunca lo olvidaría, llovía y ellos estaban bebiendo café a lado de la ventana mientras conversaban.

Sasuke se equivocó en la pronunciación de una palabra y aunque Sakura trato de no reír término haciéndolo.

El era vengativo, no permitiria que se burle de él.

Perdón perdón -Se disculpaba mientras paraba de reír- Creo que aún tendré que darte clases.

Sasuke acercó su labios a los oídos de la niña.

Yo tambien te enseñaré un par de cosas Sa-ku-ra - Ella volteo encontradose de frente con él.

El se acercó más, y como esperaba, ella cerró los ojos.

Quiso apartarse y reír como venganza, eso nunca le fallaba. Pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo, quería acercarse más, los labios rosados de Sakura le parecían demasiado irresistibles.

Casi rozó sus labios con los de ella cuando está retrocedió bruscamente.

¡Chiste repetido sale podrido! -Sakura volteo hacia otro lado para que él no viera lo sonrojada que estaba.

Sasuke se quedo quieto un momento y reaccionó ¡Estuvo a punto de besarla!

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido, el tiempo volaba cuando estaban juntos, separados parecía transcurrir muy lento.

Disfrutaron cada día hasta que nuevamente llegó la despedida.

El partiría esa tarde, antes en la mañana Sakura le preparó un desayuno especial.

Cada vez mejoras más en la cocina - Dijo él mientras disfrutaba cada bocado y sorbo, amaba la comida que ella preparaba, creía que tenia un dote especial para cocinar.

La verdad Sakura había practicado mucho, estando casi siempre sola tuvo que aprender a darle sazón a lo que preparaba.

Sakura no podía ocultar su tristeza. El se iría otra vez...

¿Pasa algo? -No le gustaba verla así.

Ella lo miro sin estar segura de si decirle o no aquello que se guardaba desde que lo conoció.

Agachó la cabeza y hablo con voz casi inaudible.

Te quiero... -Los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

¿Por eso estas triste? -Hablo él tranquilamente.

¿Porque se tomaba sus palabras tan a la ligera? El cubito de hielo siempre sería el cubito de hielo.

Yo... Si, eso... me pone triste -Era verdad, por eso le dolía que se fuera - Me preocupa el futuro...

Me quieres -Ella levantó rápido la cabeza, él cómo siempre lucía sereno - ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

Sakura eres terrible declarandote, se molesto consigo misma. El no lo entendió.

Si... ¿Somos muy buenos amigos verdad? -Trato de ocultar su tristesa con una sonrisa de lo más fingida.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, abrió la boca para decir algo pero su mayor domo interrumpió.

¿Necesita algo señor? -Sasuke negó con la cabeza - Ya es hora de llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Sakura sintió su mundo derrumbarse, de nuevo.

Sasuke se despidió de Itachi, y fue solo acompañado de Sakura y su chófer al aeropuerto.

Pasajeros al vuelo 8-C favor de abordar

Ya es hora- La miro sin saber cómo despedirse, el tiempo que paso con ella fue tan escaso.

La consideraba parte de su familia, era normal que se sintiera así de frustrado por no verla otro medio año ¿Cierto?

Nos veremos en enero- Sasuke tomó sus cosas y sacó su pasaporte para abordar el avión.

El le daba la espalda, no quería voltearse y verla triste. Así no tendría fuerza para irse.

Era el último en la fila, entregó su pasaporte y se dispuso a irse sin una última mirada.

¡Sasuke! -Lo llamo, solo quería verlo de frente una vez más.

Cuando el volteo noto las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos de ella y una terrible necesidad de quedarse lo invadió.

Pero eso era imposible, tenia que aceptarlo.

Sasuke camino hacia ella, ya cerca levantó dos dedos y los posó en la frente de Sakura.

Nos veremos pronto - ella enrojecio - Y gracias.

Pasaron los meses, se mandaban cartas cada semana como siempre.

La pelirosa vio un collar que tenia un dige con la forma de taza, con líneas en onda que simulaban ser vapor de calor, y un grano de café, estaba en el aparador de una joyería, como esperaba la joya era costosa pues la hicieron de plata. Quiso comprarla para Sasuke.

Convenció a su hermana de vender sus propias masitas y vender con ella de puerta en puerta, en el colegio hacia las tareas y trabajos de sus compañeros a cambio de algo de dinero.

Contra todo pronóstico logró reunir el dinero, compro el collar y lo mando en el sobre de su penúltima carta.

Un día los padres de Sakura le dieron una sorpresa.

Nos mudaremos -Sus padres estaban más felices que nunca- ¡A Kioto! Tu padre consiguió un excelente puesto de trabajo en una empresa importante, por fin podremos vivir como antes.

Eso que debió ser tan gratificante le cayó como balde de agua fría a Sakura.

¡Es genial papá! -Hablo Sarada.

Todos conversaban alegres, menos Sakura, la mudanza sería en sólo una semana.

Tenía que avisarle a Sasuke, fue a buscar a la señora Mei, ella era quien mandaba las cartas.

Le escribió sobre toda la situación esperando que quizás el respondiera que podía visitarla incluso en esa ciudad.

Se mudaron rápidamente, transcurrieron un par de semanas pero Sakura aún tenía asuntos en Tokio y aprovecho su último viaje a esa ciudad para enviar la carta.

Señora Uzumaki, muy buenas tardes -Irrumpió en su casa. -Hola... Niña, te tardaste más de lo usual ¿Eh? - Mei odiaba tener que ver a esa mocosa, tener que mandar esas cartitas -Te busque pero no estabas en tu casa, Sasuke te mando esto, le entregó la carta -Ya no necesita que ella tradujera pues estaba escrita en japonés.

Esa tarde la situación dio un giro favorable para Mai, la mocosa se había mudado, le dio una carta para el Uchiha y una dirección de correos de su nuevo hogar.

Ahora tenemos teléfono, así que esperaba me diera el de Sasuke por favor - Pidió suplicante.

Oh, lo siento niña pero ese numero no puedo dártelo yo. Anotame el tuyo para que se los de a los Uchihas ¿De acuerdo? -Claro que esa no era su intención.

Ya se lo anote a Sasuke en la carta, yo esperare su respuesta en mi correo. Muchas gracias por todo señora, espero volver a verla pronto. -Hizo una reverencia y se fue tranquila porque seguro en unos días Sasuke le responderia.

De nada, adiós Sakurita - Entró casi danzando a su casa.

¿Esa niña de nuevo mamá? ¿Sigue hablando con Sasuke? -Karin también se molestaba cada vez que la niña iba a su casa.

No, para nada hijita. Ya no vendrá más -Este era un buen día.

Que bueno, ya estaba cansada -Karin no hizo preguntas.

La señora Uzumaki observó el sobre de la carta y la boto al basurero.

Cuando la familia Uchiha le preguntaba por la niña, ella decía que ya no le había traído ninguna carta y que también la tenia preocupada.

Ese fin de año cuando Sasuke regreso fue directamente a la casa de Sakura, encontrándose con otra familia que le informo que ella se había mudado a otra ciudad.

Ni siquiera sabía cual ciudad.

Sakura no le había dejado ninguna pista para buscarla, él no comprendía que había pasado.

Cuando llegaban las cartas a la casa de la familia Haruno, las primeras semanas Sakura corría esperanzada a revisarlas. Después de algunos años dejo de esperarlas.

La pelirosa sólo releía la ultima carta una y otra vez.

"Gracias por el collar Sakura, lo usare todos los días. Hoy recibí el premio al mejor estudiante del colegio, el director hablo con mis padres y quizás vuelva a saltar de grado. Faltan unos años para graduarme sin embargo creo que tomare el consejo de mi padre, estudiaré medicina ¿Tu también quieres esa carrera verdad? Iremos a la misma universidad, así que mantén tus notas Haruno. Te enseñaré Noruego cuando vaya, te conseguiremos una beca acá. Es molesto que solo yo vaya a verte, decidí que te mudaras a Noruega apenas acabes el colegio. No aceptaré un no como respuesta."

Ninguno recibió noticias del otro, esto deprimió a Sakura y molesto de sobremanera a Sasuke.

Los siguientes tres años él seguía llegando cada vacación, buscandola a veces entre las multitudes.

La familia Uchiha se mudo definitivamente a Tokio cuando cerraron sus fábricas en Europa y las mudaron a Asia.

Un verano especialmente caluroso se le ocurrió una gran idea a Mikoto -Algo que no sabia salvaría la vida de su hijo en un futuro- Tener una casa para pasar vacaciones.

La construyeron a unos kilómetros de Kioto.

En la olla tenían lo suficiente para seis raciones de ramen, lo preocupante no era que sobre sino que falte.

El rubio sostenía en brazos a la bebé mientras hablaba de la vez que tomo clases de Karate.

Los tres estaban cenando, cualquiera que hubiese visto la escena pensaría que se trataba de una familia hermosa.

El muchacho haciendo reír a su hermosa esposa, sosteniendo a su hija la cual había heredado sus rubios cabellos y los ojos de ella.

Una típica imagen de la familia común.

Pero la situación era completamente diferente, la pequeña no era hija de ninguno y ellos aún siendo tan cercanos no eran pareja.

Había pasado casi un año desde que el mundo se fue al demonio.

Naruto encontró como por obra del destino a su amiga de colegio en una comunidad baldía.

El no podía estar mas feliz, se había sentido desolado vagando de un lugar a otro caminando, apenas logró salir de la ciudad. Cuando todo empezó, paso las primeras semanas encerrado en su casa.

Se le acabo todo el abastecimiento, y tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas.

Un experimento loco que lo mataría o salvaría. Se vistió con las pieles putrefactas de un zombie que se había logrado infiltrar a su casa.

Funcionó.

Andar cubierto con restos humanos por toda la ciudad no ayudo a su cordura, se había camuflado entre una horda.

Llevaba oculta una mochila con unas cuantas provisiones.

No pudo alimentarse hasta que salio por completo de la ciudad y se separo del grupo.

Luego de eso diambulo esperando la muerte.

Pero la tierra prometida, lo esperaba en un desvío de la carretera.

Y paso lo impensable, encontró a nada menos que Sakura-Chan.

Su amor de la infancia y adolescencia. Su quijada se abrió desmesuradamente cuando ella le presentó a una bebé.

La hija de Sakura.

Compartían similitudes es cierto ¿Cuando había sucedido eso? ¿Donde estaba el padre? La pelirosa no respondió a nada de eso, él por su parte no insistió.

Habian muchas madres muy jovenes y solteras, el no juzgaba.

Luego de unas semanas Sakura le revelo que la había adoptado pero que la consideraba suya. Para ella era su hija, su motivo de existir.

Naruto se encariño rápido con la pequeña Sarada, como la había nombrado ella.

El Uzumaki empezó a visualizarlas como una verdadera familia y es que ¡Parecían una!

Se le declaró a la pelirosa luego de planteárselo mucho tiempo -Era practicamente el ultimo hombre de la tierra ¿Tenía posibilidades no?- Pero ella declinó su oferta tan amable como siempre.

Naruto no era de los que se rendía, sin embargo comprendió que el amor que sentía por su Sakura-Chan era mas parecido a la hermandad.

Ella no era la última mujer en el mundo, aunque lo pareciera.

Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, sobrevivir, encontrar un lugar seguro donde vivir en paz el resto de sus días.

Ambos tenían claro que su "tierra prometida" no duraría mucho tiempo más.

Esas cosas los invadían cada vez más a menudo y en mayores cantidades. Temían que un día llegarán demasiados y todo se acabará.

Por otro lado, tambien temían salir del sitio que los resguardo cuando pensaron que todo había terminado.

Aun tenían la camioneta, un día la usarían para irse y no volver.

Ese tarde Sakura decidió aventurarse hasta el siguiente poblado, estaba a unos kilómetros, Naruto iba allá solo por provisiones algunas veces.

Ella cansada de sentirse como lastre le dejo una nota al rubio diciendole que le tocaba ir por ramen y que cuidará a Sarada.

Naruto no se preocupo, confiaba en la capacidad de su amiga. Paso la tarde jugando la pequeña y contándole la historia de su vida. Encontró cuatro botellas de agua por accidente en el sótano, eso era genial pues sufrían de escases. Las puso en su mochila, ahí tenía una cámara instantánea, algunas fotos con Sakura y Sarada. También una cajetilla de cigarrillos, no fumaba, eran sólo un recuerdo de su padrino Jiraya.

Cuando escucho a un auto aparcar fuera de su casa por un instante pensó que era Sakura. Pero el sonido del motor era diferente.

Cuando se asomo por la ventana no pudo ver bien a causa de la neblina.

Aun así veía algo con claridad, ese auto atrajo zombies, y la cantidad sería un problema.

Dejo a la bebé en la cuna y sacó su única escopeta.

Quedate aquí enana -Aún después de todo este tiempo temía al tener que enfrentarse a esas cosas -Ya vengo.

Cuando salió divisó con un poco más de claridad, un idiota estaba acorralado.

Los zombies estaban tan concentrados en su presa que no lo notaron. Tomando esa ventaja disparo sin fallar ni una sola vez.

Se impresiono por su capacidad, uno, dos, tres... once. Once y ninguno tan siquiera lo rozó.

Sonriente se dirigió al conductor del auto bonito.

¿Quien eres tu forastero? -Era evidente que el conductor no lo escuchaba bien- ¿Te perdiste imbécil? -Hablo más fuerte.

Sasuke abrió la ventana.

¿No vas a presentarte? -Acababa de salvarle la vida y este tipo no decía ni pío.

Hmp -El sujeto con cara de tarado lo había salvado. Humillante.

¿Te comió la lengua el zombie? -Naruto empezó a carcajear. El tipo era un refinadito, lo sabia por el autazo que se traía.

El pelinegro salió del auto, al Uzumaki le molesto que el finito fuera más alto.

El Uchiha observó los alrededores, la espesa niebla aún no se despejaba pero pudo divisar unas cuentas casas.

¿Sólo tu vives aquí? -Por fin habló.

¿Que? - O sea ni un "gracias"- ¿No dirás tu nombre? ¿Que tal un gracias? ¡¿Es mucho pedir después de salvarte el trasero?!

No seas escandaloso -Que fastidioso- Atraerás a más de esas cosas.

¡Oyeme! ¡Este es mi territorio y hago lo que se me venga en gana! -El rubio terminaba por caerle mal.

El Uchiha gruño. El rubio griton le daba jaqueca, no sabia si habían más personas pero no le importó. Quería irse a su casa, ya estaba acostumbrado a los idiotas de ese lado.

¡Eres un malagradecido! Arriesgue mi vida - ¡Inaceptable! ¿Quien se creía este tipo?

Silencio -Salir a explorar fue una mala idea ¿Debería sentirse feliz por encontrar a más personas? Pues no lo estaba.

Abrió la puerta de su coche cansado de la irritante voz del rubio.

¿Te vas así sin mas? -Ver a alguien aparte de Sakura luego de tanto tiempo en parte lo emocionaba ¿Este chico tendría algún campamento? La unión era la clave para la supervivencia.

El y la pelirosa no podrían arreglarselas solos por mucho tiempo más, quizás este tipo representaba una buena oportunidad, o quizás sólo era un inútil que no tenía donde ir. Debía averiguarlo.

Ya tuve suficiente de tarados -Así es, ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza agradecerle.

¡Espera! -Le grito lastimando los tímpanos de Sasuke.

¿Que? -Trataba de mantenerse paciente.

¿Tienes algún campamento? -Preguntó bajando el tono.

No -¡Ni de chiste! No recibiría a ningún otro.

Oh... -Algo le decía que mentía pero ¿Que mas podía decirle?

El llanto de la bebé lo asustó.

¡Sarada! -Naruto corrió hacia la casa, temiendo que la puerta estuviera abierta.

El no reaccionó y se metió a su auto, había un bebé llorando. Ya era hora de irse.

Sasuke no era una persona altruista, el llanto de un bebé no haría que corriera en la ayuda de un desconocido.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Temiendo lo peor ingreso a la casa, en su sala se encontraban dos caminantes, y un tercero subiendo a su paso las escaleras ¡¿Había un cuarto?! ¡¿Que hacia llorar tanto a la bebé?!

Los zombies de la sala se dirigieron a él gruñendo, abriendo y cerrando los dientes. Naruto quiso dispararles, pero ya no le quedaba ni una bala.

Rayos.

No había nada cerca con lo que defenderse, tomó una lámpara y la estrelló contra el cráneo de uno. La cosa seguía caminando.

Todo había pasado rápido y él estaba estático.

El llanto fuerte lo tenia obnubilado. Reaccionó como pudo y corrió escaleras arriba derribando con el brazo al zombie que estaba en medio.

En el cuarto vio su peor miedo, ahí estaba un caminante que intentaba morder a la bebé. Las barandas de la cunita salvaban a la pequeña pero el cadáver empezó a estirar el brazo alcanzandolo.

¡No! - Lo jalo hacia atrás sujetándolo de los hombros. Sin necesidad de fuerza sus dedos atravesaron la piel blanda del zombie.

El combate mano a mano no era su especialidad, y eso que era con un muerto, el caminante intentaba zafarse de su agarre y termino empujando a Naruto al suelo.

De repente apareció Sasuke, que con un par movimientos libro al rubio e inmovilizo a la cosa. Un destornillador puntiagudo acabo con el problema.

Mejor lávate eso -No sabia hasta que punto el contacto con la sangre podía infectar.

Gracias - Ya no escuchaba los gruñidos en las escaleras o la sala. El chico refinado había acabado con ellos, no era un inútil - ¿Puedes calmar a la bebé por favor?

No -No quería perder más tiempo ahí, pronto anocheceria

Vamos, es solo una linda bebé, anochecera pronto. Quedate si quieres -Quizas el imbecil no sería mal candidato para unirse a su pequeño grupo, necesitaban más gente.

Sasuke lo analizó unos segundos, no era mala idea. Necesitaba explorar más el pueblito, ver si habían materiales para la construcción de un muro.

El lloriqueo de la chiquilla lo fastidio.

Calmala -No soportaba a los niños- Yo me largo.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder ya estaba saliendo del cuarto. Sasuke se apresuró por las escaleras e ignoro el llamado del rubio cuyo nombre no se molesto en preguntar.

Hablaría con Sai sobre el proyecto y una vez que supiera todo lo que necesitaban este sería el primer lugar en el que buscaría.

Entró y encendió el motor de su coche, mientras arrancaba observó por el retrovisor, entre la neblina estaba él rubio. No corría tras Sasuke.

Un chico y un bebé... ¿Alguien más vivía con ellos?

Empezó a beber de una botella de agua mientras conducía. Estaba muy sediento.

En el asiento del copiloto estaba una mochila que saco de esa casa al salir, la vio en la sala cuando mató a esos caminantes, estaba medio abierta y tenía botellas de agua. Lo tomó como su propia recompensa por ayudar al rubio.

.

.

.

.

Así es, hoy les traje dos capítulos. Verán, mi examen de ingreso a la universidad es este domingo y me estoy dedicando solo a estudiar (excepto ahora que me saque tiempito para actualizar) luego de eso pues o bien estaré festejando un triunfo o llorare desconsolada en una esquina por meses xD

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Inútil esperanza

Capitulo IV

No tenían a un maestro de las artes culinarias en su pequeño grupo, nadie disfrutaba de la cena que preparo Karin, pero luego de casi un año estaban acostumbrándose.

Juugo como siempre se mantenía callado, practicando su invisibilidad. Zetsu y Sai tampoco contribuían a las conversaciones, Kakashi leía su libro Icha icha. El gordo devoro la comida y ahora intentaba pasar desapercibido mientras sacaba papas fritas del almacén.

Suigetsu y Karin se insultaban, en una de esas el tenedor rozo al peliplata, que se salvó de milagro, ya era costumbre enfrentar a la muerte cada vez que discutía con la zanahoria, era curioso pues a su parecer, ella era más peligrosa que los mordedores de afuera.

Yamanaka admiraba su perfección en el espejo de la sala. Lee trataba de crear una buena atmosfera, iniciando alguna conversación, como de costumbre parecía que hablaba solo. Shikamaru leía por milésima vez el manual de reparación, más aburrido que nadie, para su desgracia solo tenían 34 libros en la casa.

El Uchiha se sentó, nadie le pregunto a donde fue, nadie le dirigía la palabra. Sabían que el comería y se encerraría en su habitación el resto del día. Quizás más tarde Karin lo visitaría, si él estaba de humor, pero no se quedaría más de dos horas.

Estaba cómodo en su soledad, a la mayoría le daba miedo la energía que irradiaba, las miradas asesinas y no tenían claro si alguna vez lo vieron reír.

Termino la cena, ya en su cuarto se quedó profundamente dormido. Más tarde, Karin fue con él, su mirada picara lo decía todo.

Sasukito… - Karin acariciaba el torso desnudo de Sasuke con las yemas de los dedos –Sasukito… - Ronroneo.

Largo – Siseo. Se tapó con las sabanas, dándole la espalda.

La pelirroja retrocedió ofendida – Hace mucho que… No estamos juntos… No me miras, no me preguntas como estoy, no estás aquí. Es como si no te importara que los demás intenten algo conmigo… No dijiste nada cuando Zetsu me coqueteo.

No es asunto mío - ¿Tan difícil era solo dejarlo en paz?

¿Qué? – No podía creerlo - ¿Qué no es asunto tuyo? – Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar – Soy tu novia… ¡Llevamos un año de novios! ¡Teníamos planes de casarnos!

La poca paciencia del Uchiha llego al límite con esa mujer, se levantó de golpe quedando frente a una ahora intimidada Karin.

Tú lo dijiste – No sabía qué clase de historia se creó esa mujer en su cabecita, tan alejada de la realidad – "Teníamos"

Yo… - Ahora si lloraba incapaz de responder.

Teníamos un matrimonio arreglado – Odio a su padre por tomar esa decisión.

Aquella vez tuvo que acatar las órdenes. Su madre y su hermano quisieron apoyarlo, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Fugaku. Sin embargo nada se pudo hacer, asumió su parte del trato, comprometido a atar su vida con una mujer que no toleraba.

El no entendía porque su padre estaba tan ensimismado. La tipa no tenía tanto dinero, sabía que Mei, la madre de Karin, era la mejor amiga de Fugaku desde la infancia, también una persona muy cercana a su madre. La señora estaba enferma de cáncer, parecía tan feliz por su compromiso.

A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, algo siempre le desagrado de esa vieja. Pero sus padres incluso adelantaron la fecha de la boda. Aun así, Mei falleció inesperadamente dos semanas antes. El matrimonio por supuesto no se canceló. Su destino estaba sellado. Fugaku, Itachi y Mikoto regresarían para el entierro y para la boda.

O eso pensó.

Todo se fue a la mierda tan rápido, se libró de ese compromiso, aunque no se detuvo a pensar en ello. Su familia estaba lejos, solo pensaba en como estarían. El dolor, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo cambiaron. No tenía a quien culpar, la furia solo se mantenía ahí dentro, acumulándose.

¿De quién debía vengarse? ¿Quién o quiénes eran culpables de su miseria?

Sasuke sabía que era cruel con Karin, nunca le tomo aprecio. Sin embargo, en el pasado no la habría tratado así, ahora todo cambio. La rabia y el dolor lo dominaban. Encerrándolo en un mundo donde solo existía el.

Ya no le importaban cosas como la caballerosidad.

Sasuke – Lo saco de sus pensamientos – Yo aún deseo casarme Sasuke-Kun, para mí nunca nada fue obligatorio. Tú y yo tenemos… Digo, sin ti yo no podría sobrevivir, lo único que deseo es verte sonreír por mí, solo una vez… Pasari… - Sasuke no la dejo terminar, estaba saliendo de la habitación - ¿No sientes nada? ¡No te importa herirme tanto!

El pelinegro se marchó, ella se quedó maldiciéndolo, odiándose por amarlo tanto. Al discutir había mandado todo al demonio.

Sasuke durmió en su auto, llovía bastante. Los demás aprovecharon y sacaron los baldes, abrieron los dos tanques, era casi un milagro pues no había llovido en meses y el suministro de agua se agotaba.

Cuando amaneció, el pelinegro aun tenía sueño, también algo de sed.

Busco la mochila que se había llevado el día anterior, saco otra botella.

Curioso por saber si solo había botellas de agua, saco todo.

Encontró una cajetilla de cigarrillos, más ningún encendedor. Una cámara y una pequeña caja plana. Abrió la cerradura. Ahí estaban varias fotos que examino más por aburrimiento que por interés. En algunas estaba el rubio con varias personas, una con un viejo de largos cabellos canosos, otras de la bebé que vio un día antes y…

Sintió como casi se le paraba el corazón.

Cabellos rosados… La forma y rasgos de ese rostro… Esos inconfundibles ojos jade…

¿Sakura? ¿Era posible? ¿La mujer de la foto era Sakura? Aquella que desapareció sin dejar rastro hace tantos años ¿Verla nuevamente de esta manera?

Siguió observando la foto sin terminar de creérselo.

Vio las otras fotos, en muchas aparecía ella, el rubio y la bebé.

Esto significaba que ella y el tarado…

Reconoció el fondo de las fotos, la sala y el cuarto de esa casa. En algunas se veían partes de la comunidad que había visitado el día anterior.

¿Estaba tan cerca de ella? ¿Dónde estaba Sakura en ese momento?

Una pequeña urgencia de volver cuanto antes a ese pueblito lo invadió.

Recobro la compostura. Quizás esto lo habría emocionado en el pasado, quizás.

Ahora no importaba. Encontrarse con una conocida en tales circunstancias era una enorme coincidencia, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Qué más da?

Fue a desayunar y centro sus pensamientos en asuntos importantes.

Karin no estaba en la mesa, no lo noto.

Sai – Lo llamo, el susodicho acababa de sentarse.

¿Si Sasuke? – Era raro que le hablara.

Construyamos un muro – Ahora todos prestaban atención – Esas cosas están cada vez más cerca, un horda podría llegar pronto.

¿Viste muchos cuando saliste Sasuke-Kun? – A veces a Ino se le olvidaba el peligro que corrían.

Es cierto, no tenemos nada con que defendernos aparte de unas armas viejas, si nos atacan estaremos muertos – Kakashi aparentaba ser despreocupado, pero había estado atento al avance de los caminantes a su territorio. Pensó en buscar más armas pero un muro no era mala idea.

Zetsu también estaba preocupado por la situación, pero se había centrado solo en cosechar.

Todos empezaron a opinar, como si nunca antes hubiesen pensado en la realidad de que un día todo podría venirse abajo. Estuvieron cómodos demasiado tiempo, solo salían a limpiar la zona algunos días de la semana, no encontraban ninguna cantidad con la que no pudieran lidiar. Aun conservaban las esperanzas de que un día todo volviera a ser como antes.

¡Yo creo que estamos seguros! – El cejotas recibió miradas incrédulas – Pero trabajar en equipo para la construcción de un muro nos unirá como grupo ¡Trabajo al amanecer! ¡Dejar que arda la juventud hasta el ocaso! – El tipo nació para porrista.

Nadie le hizo caso y continuaron discutiendo sobre cómo y cuándo. Sasuke se mantenía en silencio esperando que hable Sai.

Necesitaremos bloques de concreto, adobe, ladrillos, paneles, piedras y también podemos disponer de los bambús que hay a los alrededores – Sai termino su desayuno y se dirigió a la habitación contigua – Empezare los planos, por favor busquen las cosas que mencione y lo que no esté disponible veremos cómo reemplazarlo.

El Uchiha pensó que quizás no tuvo tan mala suerte con esa gente. El tipo era eficiente. Todos terminaron de comer y salieron a buscar los materiales. El pelinegro sabía dónde podía encontrar lo que necesitaban. Condujo su coche a toda velocidad hacia la comunidad en la que estaría Sakura.

.

.

.

¿Cómo había acabado ahí?

Un dolor punzante en la cabeza no le dejaba recordar bien lo sucedido.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, había algunas rendijas en el techo y las gotas de agua se escurrían dentro la habitación.

Cloc.

Cloc.

Cloc.

Estaba demasiado adolorida para levantarse, algunas mujeres sollozaban, la de su izquierda temblaba mientras dormitaba.

Estaban al menos siete mujeres en la misma mugre habitación.

Examino su nuca con los dedos, sintió un líquido denso. Era su sangre. Sakura no veía casi nada por la oscuridad. Alguien abrió la rechinante puerta de golpe, cegándola unos momentos.

¡No! ¡Por favor no! – Entre abrió los ojos, vio como arrastraban a una chica por los cabellos - ¡No de nuevo! ¡Por favor no! ¡Se lo rue..! - un sonoro golpe en la mejilla de la suplicante chica la hizo callar.

Era un hombre negro de contextura gruesa, con el cabello alborotado y una barba larga.

Por unos segundos observo a la pelirosa, poniéndole los pelos de punta, después saco a la chica que había empezado a llorar y suplicar de nuevo, cerró la puerta dejando a las demás nuevamente a oscuras.

Las imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

Esa mañana fue por provisiones al poblado cercano, encontró el ramen de Naruto y lo que necesitaban, después de cargar las cosas a la camioneta estaba lista para irse.

Un hombre viejo apareció por detrás con un revolver, el gatillo estaba rozando sus cabellos.

Se quedó quieta, más hombres aparecieron rodeándola, no pensaba entablar una conversación con ellos, ni preguntar que querían. Sabía que si se quedaba ahí no tendría un buen final.

Intento correr pero uno de ellos, el más gordo, la derribo de una patada – Aun le dolía la espalda – Intento levantarse cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es que la tenían amordazada en la parte trasera de una vagoneta, logro ver una construcción abandonada por la ventana. Luego cayo inconsciente de nuevo.

Suponía que se encontraba ahí.

La chica de su derecha, una mujer con coletas, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, el mismo sujeto de antes. Se dirigía a pasos agigantados a la pelirosa.

Se le helo la sangre. La tomo de los cabellos y la arrastro fuera del cuarto. Ella no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Algunas mujeres la vieron asustadas pero ninguna dijo nada.

.

.

.

La pelirosa no había aparecido en toda la noche, pero él no podía salir a buscarla y dejar a la bebé sola.

Moría de preocupación e impotencia al no poder hacer nada. No sabía cómo estaba Sakura-Chan, ni donde, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Le dio algo de sed y busco su mochila, juraba que estaba en la sala. Busco en cada rincón pero no encontró nada.

Luego recordó que eso no era lo único que le faltaba, se había quedado sin balas, su escopeta era inservible sin eso.

Hace rato escuchaba las gotas de lluvia y recordó que tenía que llenar los baldes, agarro dos y salió, las puso en el patio mientras disfrutaba el sentir como las gotitas de agua lo acariciaban. Escucho gruñidos a lo lejos, se apresuró a entrar, saco a toda prisa cinco baldes más, apago todas las luces y fue al cuarto de Sarada.

Esto pasaba algunas veces, Sakura y el apagaban todo, se quedaban en silencio hasta que esas cosas se marcharan. Solo se arriesgaban a matarlos si era de día. Naruto se preguntó si esos disparos que lanzo esa tarde sin pensar para salvar al imbécil, había atraído a más.

Cuando estas cosas pasaban, Sakura no dormía mientras veía por el rabillo de la ventana si venían más o que sucedía.

Naruto no lo hizo.

Le dio su biberón a Sarada, quien siempre parecía saber cuándo tenía que mantener silencio ¡Como amaba a su pequeña! Durmieron. Pero esa madrugada los gruñidos que estaban por doquier lo despertaron.

Fue a mirar por la ventana, su peor miedo se hizo realidad. Decenas de muertos vivientes, en todas las direcciones. Nunca vio a tantos reunidos en un solo lugar. Tapo la ventana y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba en shock.

Era el fin.

Vio como Sarada lo miraba, se negó a rendirse. Intento mantener la calma. Escucho como golpeaban la puerta principal y las ventanas. Debía actuar rápido, muy rápido.

Pero ¿Qué hay de Sakura?

Tenía fe en que ella regresaría, tal vez tuvo un percance pero volvería. Empezó a dar vueltas sin saber qué hacer.

Pa-pá – Hablo Sarada

Naruto la miro impresionado unos momentos… Su primera palabra. Tenía que hallar una solución. Tenía que sacarla sin que esas cosas se percaten de su presencia. Deseo no haber sacado los cadáveres que quedaron ayer, pudo cubrirse con esos restos y sacar a Sarada.

Tomo una decisión pronto, arranco una hoja de su cuaderno, garabateo unas palabras y la dejo en la cuna de Sarada.

"Tuve que llevarme a Sarada, búscanos en donde ya sabes, cuídate mucho Sakura-Chan. Nos veremos pronto"

Cogió un bolsón de tela, cargo todo lo que pudo, pensando principalmente en la bebé.

Levanto a la pequeña y la cargo hasta el sótano, había una ventanilla ahí, por donde podían salir sin ser vistos.

Rogaba que pudieran ingresar al bosque sin mayores problemas. Al parecer no había nada en el jardín trasero, la saco primero y luego él se deslizo fuera.

Corrió hacia el bosque, pero una de esas cosas se le atravesó. Solo tenía el destornillador que el pelinegro había dejado el día anterior. Aparecieron dos más de frente, gruñendo molestos y hambrientos.

Dejo a la bebé en el suelo y los enfrento sin titubear. Acabo con el primero pero el segundo junto al tercero lo derribaron, intentaban morderlo.

Incrusto el destornillador en la cabeza de uno, y con el cadáver aplasto al otro inmovilizándolo. Le clavo su única arma, cuando intento sacarla no pudo, se atascó.

Sarada empezó a chillar, un zombie estaba muy cerca de ella.

Naruto corrió a alzarla pero el cadáver la sostuvo de la piernita. El rubio lo empujo de una patada, cuando volteo se horrorizo. Una horda lo tenía en la mira.

Todos corrían hacia el con su único afán de devorarlo.

Huyo con Sarada en brazos olvidando que existe el cansancio.

Del bosque se desvió a la carretera, pensó que su suerte empezaba a cambiar cuando vio un auto abandonado.

Pero por algo estaba abandonado.

No arrancaba, los últimos años él había trabajado en un taller de mecánica, quizás podría repararlo, ahora necesitaban refugio. Volvió a adentrarse al bosque y camino por horas.

Finalmente cuando anochecía, cuando había perdido las esperanzas, cuando la ausencia de la pelirosa le pesaba más que nunca. Vio una pequeña cabaña.

Parecía antigua, no tenía buen aspecto, pero era lo que el necesitaba para recobrar las fuerzas.

Entro y como esperaba, no había nada de utilidad. Solo una cama que era todo lo que pedía. Saco el biberón de Sarada de su bolsón y para su pesar, la pequeña no tenía hambre.

Bebió un poco a regañadientes. Naruto comió un par de galletas y probó la leche del biberón.

Estaba fría.

Dejo a la bebé en la cama, busco la cocina. Encontró una olla, la limpio, por fortuna la garrafa estaba llena. Calentó la leche repitiéndose a sí mismo que todo estaría bien. Se encontrarían con Sakura pronto, por suerte previeron este tipo de situación, sabia donde ella los encontraría. Recargaría energías y partiría al día siguiente.

Se sentía inexplicablemente optimista. Estaba en su naturaleza, no perdía las esperanzas, luchaba hasta el final.

Pero Sakura se encontraba más lejos de lo que imaginaba, sufriendo su propio infierno.

Si él hubiera prestado más atención habría notado el rasguño en la piernita de Sarada.

Sabría que todo estaba mal, que todo se pondría peor.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las que comentaron, me animan bastante. En especial tu Bonnibelle. Gracias por los buenos deseos chicas, aunque estoy algo deprimida no puedo dejar este fanfic, ni abandonarlo meses como otras ¡Es tan molesto cuando hacen eso! Jajaja

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, si fue así regálenme un review, su opinión es lo más importante.

Hasta pronto.


	5. Recuerdos

Capítulo V

Kariiin – La chillona voz llego a los oídos de la pelirroja – Ohh Kariin.

¿Qué quieres? – Salió malhumorada de su alcoba.

Le mostro su amplia sonrisa - Recordarte que hoy – Alzo su dedo y la señalo – Te toca cocinar la cena, es todo.

Oye – La actitud de la rubia era sospechosa, ese derroche de alegría no era usual. Además había estado cantando baladas toda la mañana.

¿Si? – Ino no solía conversar con Karin, y eso que era la única mujer junto con ella del grupo.

¿Se puede saber que te hace tan feliz? Estuve escuchando tu "melodiosa" voz todo el día – Tenia un presentimiento, uno muy malo.

Oh bueno eso – Se dio la vuelta – No se pregunta, querida zanahoria.

Ignoro su insulto - ¿Sera que… Estuviste con alguien anoche? – La rubia volteo su cuello como un búho.

 _No me digas que escucharon_

¿Escuchaste algo? - ¡Rayos! Hizo demasiado ruido.

No, solo adivinaba - ¿Era con Sasuke? La tipa siempre le hacía ojitos, pero el otro la ignoraba, como a todos… Como a ella misma.

La rubia siguió caminando, casi saltando, demasiado alegre para disgusto de Karin.

Y mientras una se hundía sola en sus inseguridades y celos, la otra solo rememoraba lo sucedido, algo que sabía recordaría por mucho tiempo.

Al ver que Sasuke y Karin ya no se hablaban, o mejor dicho, que ella ya no andaba como perrito faldero tras él. Supuso que habían terminado esa extraña relación de dar, dar, dar y no recibir.

 _¡Oh, pobre mujer!_

Ino sabía reconocer una buena oportunidad cuando la veía. Se enamoró de ese hombre con apariencia de dios griego desde que lo vio, además le debía la vida, por primera vez se obsesiono, observándolo cada día, intentando saber que escondía alguien tan misterioso.

Un tiempo después de vivir con él y los otros, noto que tenía algo así como una pareja. En su vida no conoció a nadie más arrastrada que la pelirroja, le resultaba desagradable y por lo visto también a Sasuke ¡Que estúpida! A nadie le gustan las fáciles, tarde o temprano la mandaría a volar definitivamente. En realidad bastaba con la indiferencia que le tenía a su "novia" como ella se autoproclamaba, para espantar a cualquiera.

Pero debía reconocer que la zanahoria tenía voluntad, vaya que se aferraba a lo que quería, sin importar el rechazo, parecía más que feliz con lograr seducirlo algunas veces.

Patética.

Ella no se rebajaría así jamás, tenía demasiado orgullo, no se arrastraría ni por el Uchiha, pero eso no significaba que no intentara nada. La noche anterior lo busco dispuesta a dar el primer paso.

No estaba en su cuarto, ni en ningún lugar de la casa, tampoco en el patio trasero, luego de un rato por fin lo vio en su auto. Se acercó más, el sostenía algo como un papel al que miraba fijamente. Ya estaba a unos pasos cuando él se percató de su presencia y guardo lo que miraba en la guantera. A Ino no le importaba curiosear, fue con un solo objetivo.

Segura de si, pues cuando quería nadie se le resistía.

Hey Sasuke-Kun – Abrió un poco la ventana, mirándola serio - ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Encontraste algo? – Esa mañana todos habían salido a buscar materiales de construcción.

No – Salió del auto y pasó de ella.

Espera Sasuke-Kun – Se detuvo sin voltear la cabeza – Pensé que tal vez… Podríamos hablar un poco esta noche, no nos conocemos muy bien después de todo – Quiso tomarlo del brazo, continuaría con las líneas que había ensayado tanto – Me he estado sintiendo un poco mal del estómago, quisiera que me examines por favor – El tono sensual con el que hablaba, decía todo sobre sus intenciones.

Más tarde esa noche Shikamaru acababa de llegar con Lee. El último estaba notoriamente satisfecho, habían encontrado una casa improvisada de adobe. Podrían utilizar el material sacando pieza por pieza, nadie vivía ahí de todas formas.

Todos ya habían cenado, Shikamaru saboreo hambriento cada bocado, era evidente que cocino Ino, la única que a su parecer hacia la comida decente.

Subió las escaleras, quiso entrar a su cuarto y dormir dos días, si le dejaban. De repente escucho algo en el cuarto de la rubia, no sabría decir si eran sollozos. Abrió la puerta preocupado.

¡Largo de aquí! – Se exalto, ahí estaba Ino, llorando.

¿Paso algo Yamanaka? – Al principio de toda esa epidemia, luego de unirse a ese grupo, la escuchaba llorar mucho, pero ya hace unos meses la notaba más tranquila.

No, y no me veas… Largo – Shikamaru decidió posponer su hora de dormir unos minutos más, le preocupaba. Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

¡Dije que te fueras! ¡Ya! – Rompió en llanto de nuevo, el Nara solo la miro unos minutos sin saber qué hacer, no era bueno tratando con asuntos así de problemáticos. Si conocía a las mujeres, Ino le contaría que pasaba si seguía esperando un rato más en silencio – Sasuke… Es un maldito.

Eso sí lo alarmo.

¿Te hizo algo? – Ella lo miro con esos ojos celestes, aquellos que le robaban el sueño desde hace mucho.

No… Yo… - Se dirigió a su puerta y la cerro, apoyo su espalda en la pared - ¿Yo no soy… Yo no soy deseable? – Era un golpe a su propio orgullo, el cual ya estaba desecho.

Así que el Uchiha la había rechazado, por un momento se preocupó.

Que problemática eres mujer – Las venitas en la frente de Ino se hicieron notorias - ¿No eras modelo antes de esto? ¿No fuiste Miss Kioto acaso? Apareciste en al menos tres propagandas.

Tú ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Se sonrojo.

¿Quién no lo sabría mujer? – Hablo de más.

Nadie más me reconoció – Sintió como su ánimo empezaba a cambiar, ya había olvidado su glamorosa vida pasada.

No cualquiera logra eso, si Uchiha no puede verlo es su problema – Ya la veía más contenta así que decidió ir a dormir, cuando Ino lo tomo del brazo - ¿Ahora qué? – Miro a los ojos de la chica, quedando hipnotizado – Sintió como lo sujetaba de la barbilla, ella se paraba de puntas acercando sus labios.

Él fue más rápido, la beso tan bruscamente que sus dientes chocaron, a Ino no le importo, nunca sintió tanta necesidad de alguien por ella.

Los siguientes minutos la ropa sobro y por poco no llegan a la cama.

Ino vio al hombre en quien siempre debió fijarse, aquel que la lleno de besos esa mañana. Al despertar lo busco con sus manos, encontrando su lugar vacío. Fue a buscarlo, Sai le informo que Shikamaru y Lee salieron temprano a traer los materiales que habían encontrado.

Charlo un buen rato con el arquitecto, vio los planos ya casi terminados, era entretenido hablar con él, a primera vista parecía tan tozudo con Sasuke, pero Sai si tenía corazón.

Estuvo cantando toda la mañana, sabía que su voz no era la más bonita pero no podía evitarlo, además a Karin parecía molestarle, eso le divertía.

Salió a tomar aire. El día anterior se había jurado pinchar las llantas del auto de Uchiha. Fue hacia el garaje y lo contemplo riéndose de ella misma. Ya no le importaba. Llevada por la curiosidad abrió la puerta del coche y se quedó mirando la guantera. Quería saber que tanto había estado mirando el hombre hielo.

La abrió, solo había una cosa.

La fotografía de una hermosa muchacha de cabellos rosados. Dedujo que era su novia muerta o algo por el estilo, tal vez por eso no le hacía caso a nadie. La guardo de nuevo sintiendo lastima por el Uchiha.

Fue a caminar por la colinita, vio a Sai haciendo mediciones, decidió ir por otro lado para no molestarlo. Siguió dando vueltas esperando que el tiempo transcurriera rápido, ya quería ver a Shikamaru.

Las horas pasaron, almorzaron, siguieron pasando hasta la hora de la cena. Para este punto Ino ya no podía ocultar su inquietud. Todos habían vuelto menos Shikamaru y Lee, les dijo que quería salir a buscarlos pero nadie tomo en serio su preocupación, mucho menos Sasuke, que estos días tenía un humor aún más insoportable.

Nadie creía que eso fuera posible, pero lo era, desde su primera búsqueda por materiales ya no había quien lo soporte, ni siquiera Suigetsu se atrevía a molestarle.

Ino tuvo que aguantar, siguió dando vueltas por toda la casa, desesperada. Empezaba a preocupar a los demás, al menos a Juugo y Sai.

La obligaron a dormir, aunque ella no pego el ojo en toda la noche, cuando llego el amanecer se levantó cansada de no hacer nada. Cuando los demás despertaron y vieron que Ino se había ido, decidieron por fin ir a buscarlos, seguro encontrarían a la Rubia en el camino.

Ahora todos sabían que algo andaba mal. Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu, Kakashi y Juugo fueron en el auto del primero hacia la carretera, Karin se quedó a esperar si volvían, Zetsu y Chuji fueron a pie por los alrededores.

Aunque la mayoría esperaba encontrar solo cadáveres, algunos se mantenían optimistas, olvidando el riesgo que conlleva salir a un territorio que ya no era seguro.

.

.

.

Cuando era niño, su padre instalo un columpio en la rama del árbol en el patio de la casa.

Era su mejor amigo, el mejor padre del mundo, palabras que Naruto tomaba muy en serio. Minato lo comprendía más que ninguna otra persona, el pequeño era muy dependiente de él. Su madre había fallecido cuando aún no tenía la capacidad de recordar.

Por eso aquel tiempo en el que Minato fue reclutado como soldado fue tan difícil para Naruto. Reprimía el llanto todo el tiempo. Su padre tuvo que marcharse, la guerra estaba incontenible, se quedó a cargo de su padrino Jiraya. Era un escritor que viaja mucho, sin embargo dejo todos sus asuntos para cuidar de su ahijado.

Minato le dijo que fuera fuerte, le prometió que volvería y todo sería como antes. El rubio era optimista, siempre lo fue, contando los días de lo que sabía serian meses.

Pasaba las tardes sentado en el columpio, la mayoría del tiempo melancólico, aunque nunca lo demostraba frente a nadie.

En su mente siempre estuvo la idea de que su padre aparecería por esa puerta un día, el mismo la abría muchas veces esperando que Minato estuviera en el umbral.

Hoy es el día del padre – Todos prestaban atención a Iruka – Sé que tienen listas sus tarjetas, esta tarde tendremos un festejo para los padres así que no olviden llevar la invitación, pueden recogerlas en la biblioteca a la salida.

La mayoría tenía lista la tarjeta del día del padre que Iruka les dio como tarea, para sorpresa de todos, Naruto, conocido como el más holgazán, puso más empeño que nadie.

Su tarjeta estaba hecha de cartón prensando y retazos de tela, la portada era una camisa medio abierta mostrando un traje de súper héroe dentro, adentro tenía un hermoso dibujo, casi un autorretrato de él y su padre. Un dibujo que le tomo días, todo el trabajo le tomo un par de semanas, ya que se fijaba en cada detalle, lo hizo lo más perfecto que pudo, busco los materiales perfectos, porque era lo que merecía Minato, sabía que estaría orgulloso de él, quería ver su expresión de orgullo más que nada.

Naruto siempre jugaba solo en los recreos, pero últimamente lo único que hacía era sentarse en la banca hasta que sonara el timbre.

¿Puedo sentarme? – Iruka lo acompañaba cuando podía.

Claro Iruka-sensei – Le dio un plato de ramen, antes el rubio habría saltado de felicidad, pero ahora solo sonrió y le agradeció.

Sé que le entregaras esa tarjeta a tu papá muy pronto Naruto – El confiaba en eso – Es la mejor tarjeta de la clase, deberías esforzarte así en todas tus tareas.

Muchas gracias sensei – Sostenía la tarjeta, estaba muy orgulloso de ella y ya moría por verla en manos de su padre.

Al salir del colegio, los brabucones de la escuela que siempre evitaba, le tendieron una emboscada.

¿Qué quieren? – Trato de aparentar valentía.

Nada pobretón – Los tres fornidos niños lo rodearon - ¿Qué podrías darnos tú? ¿Esa ropa que le robaste a un vagabundo?

Ya empezaron con sus burlas, se reían mientras él se mantenía callado, cada que intentaba irse le tapaban el paso.

Uno de ellos le quito la mochila.

Veamos que basura traes – Abrió el cierre.

¡No! – Jugaron al típico pase, como si de vóley se tratara, lo insultaban entre carcajadas - ¡Dénmelo por favor!

El líder del grupo metió la mano en la mochila explorándola, saco la tarjeta.

¿Qué es esto? – La reviso ante los ojos horrorizados del rubio – Mira que cursi resultaste – La lanzo a su compañero.

¿Es una tarjeta del día del padre? Pero tu pobre padre no está aquí ¿O sí? – Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, Naruto se lanzó a puñetazos contra él.

Le repartieron golpes hasta hacerle sangrar, pero el solo pensaba en el regalo de su padre. Lo dejaron tirado con la nariz sangrando, y lanzaron la tarjeta al basurero no sin antes partirla a la mitad.

El pequeño Naruto se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y esculco el basurero hasta que finalmente saco ambas mitades. Se lavó la sangre en el baño del colegio.

Llego cojeando a su casa.

Cuando vio una camioneta que claramente pertenecía a la armada en su patio. Se corazón de detuvo por un momento, corrió adentro. Su padre por fin había llegado.

En la sala estaba Jiraya y un hombre uniformado. Ambos lo miraron serios. Jiraya tenía las ojeras muy marcadas ¿Estuvo llorando?

Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire pregunto qué pasaba, mientras un vacío se alojaba poco a poco en su interior.

Siéntate por favor Naruto – Esa mirada lo decía todo, pero se negó a aceptarlo.

¡Díganme que paso! – En cualquier momento caería de rodillas, no sentía que pudiera mantenerse de pie más tiempo.

Esa noche Naruto lloro más que nunca, abrazado a su tarjeta. Sintiendo su mundo desmoronarse, paso horas sin dormir arreglando el regalo, tratando de no empañarlo con sus lágrimas, como si pudiera entregarlo.

 _Sé que le entregaras esa tarjeta a tu papá muy pronto._

Mintió.

 _Volveré pronto hijo._

Mintió.

 _Tu padre cayo en batalla, murió como un héroe, salvo a muchos soldados, trajo honor a tu familia._

Termino de arreglar la tarjeta para el funeral a ataúd cerrado.

Tiempo después, cuando la depresión pudo ser más camuflada por el pequeño, Jiraya le conto, a insistencia de Naruto, toda la verdad.

Su padre se había lanzado sobre una mina para evitar que murieran sus camaradas. Se sacrificó en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Al terminar la guerra el gobierno le dio a Naruto la medalla de máximo valor en honor a su padre. Al heroísmo. El rubio la llevaría cada día de su vida en el cuello.

En esa ceremonia conoció a las familias de los soldados que su padre había salvado.

Eso le trajo paz, pero el vacío que dejo Minato le dolería toda su vida. Algunos días más que otros, la herida se abriría lastimándolo como la primera vez.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

Caminaba solo por el bosque, ya casi llegando a la carretera. Cuando se cruzaba con un caminante acababa con el sin variar su expresión.

Un par de días atrás enterró a Sarada cerca de la cabaña que le había devuelto las esperanzas.

Ahora las había perdido de nuevo.

¿Cuánto sufrimiento más tendría que pasar? Se conocía, pronto volvería a sonreír y ser el mismo de siempre, para que de nuevo le suceda cosa tras cosa, no sabía cuál era su límite. Si alguna vez no se recuperaría, si decidiría quitarse la vida.

Ni siquiera pensaba en Sakura.

Hace un tiempo ellos decidieron crear un plan de emergencia, si se separaban por algún motivo se volverían a encontrar en el lago que estaba a al menos cuarenta kilómetros de distancia. Ahora se dirigía ahí, sin pensar en si la encontrara o no. Solo era algo automático.

Estos días tuvo suerte al no encontrarse con un grupo grande, un hecho en el que no reparaba.

Solo caminaba evitando pensar en lo ocurrido, en lo que podría pasar y básicamente con la mente en blanco. Comía por instinto lo que encontraba, cualquier cosa.

Alguna sucia manzana podrida, un par de desafortunadas marmotas, paquetes de galletas mohosas. Bebía agua turbia y estancada.

Eso sí tenía consecuencias, su estómago le dolía todo el tiempo.

Luciendo así, con esos ojos sin vida, con ese andar tan lento, cubierto de sangre. No era tan diferente a los caminantes.

Quizás pronto formaría parte de alguna horda oficialmente. O quizás se encontraría con cierto imbécil en el camino.

.

.

.

.

Por fin pude ver sus reviews, gracias chicas. Pronto habrá mas SasuSaku, ya que finalmente este es un fanfic de mi amada pareja, pero no puedo forzar las cosas. Así que aguanten un poquito mas con estos capítulos, todo lo que pasa es importante. Sobre todo la desaparición de esos dos, desencadenara un montón de cosas.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier sugerencia o cosa, estoy atenta a la caja de comentarios.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
